Goddess of Death
by Midori Ryuu
Summary: I have a tendency to torture my favorite characters...
1. Prologue - Still Moment

**Goddess of Death  
**Prologue  
Still Moment  
*  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The series belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and many other people. Don't sue, please.  


*  


Setsuna laid back onto the lawn lounge chair. These peaceful moments were precious and few; she wasn't about to waste even one.   
_I know it seems silly, especially when I talk about it, _she thought. ..._But time seems to slow to a stop whenever I can relax. No guard duty. No fighting monsters. Just me, Mr. Sun, and a good book!_  
She picked the novel up off of the ground next to her and opened it, taking out the bookmark. She relaxed in her chair, and picked up where she had left off in her new favorite book. It had everything a good story needed: romance, danger, adventure, betrayal, and all those other things you might find in a soap opera, but not quite so melodramatic.  
Setuna's hand reached down to the ground, but met a small portable radio/CD player/tape player, instead. She pressed the "ON" button, and "Tsubuyaki" was heard throughout her backyard.  
Just as the beautiful heroine was about to kiss her one true love, the reader heard a scream in the distance. Automatically, the "PAUSE" button was pressed, and a bookmark was inserted in the novel. She stood up quickly, almost knocking her lawn chair over. Standing perfectly still for a minute, exactly, listening for the scream again, her thoughts were confirmed: it was a monster!  
She ran towards the sound of screaming, and what a sight she saw! People were running around, screaming their heads off, literally! A woman with bright pink, spiky hair and eyes that kept changing color stood amidst all the chaos. She was wearing the strangest outfit: a pink tutu, a tank top made of safety pins, an above-the-knee baby blue stockings; on her head was a hat made out of a giant rubber ducky.  
The woman's skin was a strange shade of olive green. She poked the rubber ducky, and it squeaked. Setsuna hid behind a building and pulled out her transformation pen. She thrusted it up into the air and yelled.  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
Lights swirled around her, and left, leaving behind her Sailor fuku She jumped out from behind the building, and caught the woman's attention.  
"I am Sailor Pluto-"  
"And I am Youma Baka Aho."  
Setsuna felt herself beginning to laugh. She fell to the ground, pounding it with her fist, laughing hysterically. The youma's name was THAT! And she was proud of it!?!?!?  
"Oh, so you think my name is funny, too? So you shall pay!"  
Getting over the "shock" of the name, she began to realize the youma's helium-type voice. She shook her head slightly, forcing herself not to laugh. This was serious!  
"Baka Neko no Ame!"  
The youma held out her arm, showing Setsuna her palm. A hole opened up in her hand, growing until it became larger that the youma. Somehow, it was possible. A giant, bright blue cat leaped out of the hole.  
"MREOW!" it bellowed, making the ground shake.  
Setsuna regained her balance, and prepared to fight. The cat leaped at her, teeth bared.  
"Dead Scream!"  
The attack hit the cat, and it fell to the ground, dead. Even in death, it was comical; it had X's for eyes and its big, purple tongue was hanging out. It was lying on it's back, all four legs in the air, like a bug.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to do that! You're supposed to die!" the youma yelled.  
"Well, I guess that's just too bad, now isn't it!"  
The youma growled under her breath.  
"Awful Music Ear-Splitting Torture!" the youma yelled, an evil smiled on her face.  
The name was enough to describe the attack. Loud, annoying music played. A very high-pitched voice sang off-key. It was like having a huge stereo playing full-blast at each ear!  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Make it stop!"  
  



	2. One - Quiet Room

**Goddess of Death  
**Chapter One  
Quiet Room  
*  


Disclaimer Applies. I don't really care at the moment.  


*  


Setsuna's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. Looking around, she realized that she was in complete darkness. She stood up, wobbling slightly. Her hand reached up to her hurting head; she had a throbbing headache.  
She stumbled around the dark room in search of a light switch or something of the like. Without warning, a spotlight shone through the darkness. Something sparkled. It caught her eye, and she headed towards it.  
She came to a white marble pillar-table type thing. On it was a small trinket of some sort. She picked it up, looking it over. It appeared to be a mirror, its frame made of ruby, with many smaller pieces of mirror-glass decorating it, along with a few diamonds, and a gold rim.  
As her curiosity forced her to, She touched one of the small mirror pieces. The diamonds disappeared, and a cloud of pink perfume reminiscent of roses came out of where they had been.  
"Ooh, that smells lovely!" she exclaimed quietly.  
The diamonds went back into their places, and the perfume disappeared. Holding it carefully by the gold rim, she pressed another mirror piece. It indented slightly, as the one before it had. The diamonds didn't do anything.  
Setsuna felt a sharp pain in the hand she was holding the mirror with; the gold rim had given way to spikes! She dropped the mirror onto the pillar-table, and noticed some spikes where her hand hadn't touched; they were glistening with something that looked an awful lot like poison! The spikes that had gotten her were covered in her blood. The spikes retracted, and the mirror looked innocent again.  
She fell to the ground, unconscious again. She had a dreamless sleep.  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna woke up, this time covered up by blankets. She was in somebody's room. Her eyesight was too blurry for her to see the details.  
"How are you feeling, Setsuna?" asked a familiar voice.  
Her eyes focused at the same time she recognized the voice: it was Usagi!  
"Not too good. What happened?"  
"We found you unconscious on the street when we came to fight the youma."  
Setsuna nodded, then cringed; her headache was back!  
"Oh! Are you all right, Puu?" another familiar voice cried.  
Chibiusa, of course, she thought.  
"Yes. Just a bit of a headache."  
Was the room a dream? she thought.   
She looked down at her hand. There were small puncture wounds matching where she had held the mirror. She sat up and got out of bed.   
"I feel much better now, thanks to you."  
"Are you sure...?"  
She nodded. Heading towards the door, it opened, revealing Mamoru.  
"Hello, Mamoru," she said, smiling politely.  
He nodded. "Hello, Setsuna."  
She walked past him, out of the door, and out of the blonde's house. As she stepped out onto the sidewalk, the sighed heavily. At that moment, her head began to hurt horribly. She clutched it, and cringed, stumbling.  
Setsuna regained her balance and shook her head slightly.  
No use in worrying them. It could be nothing, she thought.  
Clearing her head of that thought, she started off towards her own home; she had some relaxing to do!  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna curled up in her warm bed. A good night's sleep would make her feel better. She had forgotten all about the mirror.  
  


* * *  


  
A girl sat in the shadows. She pulled a small section of her own hair away from her head, without pulling it out. She counted the strands in whispers.  
"47. An odd number. She dies."  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna sat up in bed, suddenly awake, with a scream.   
_What had that dream meant? Who was going to die? Who was that strange girl?_ she cried out mentally.  
Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she stood up. She could think about this while drinking coffee. It was 6:30, anyway. Time to get up.  
Her alarm sounded, and she turned it off. She walked towards the kitchen, deep in thought.  
  


* * *  


  
"Watching these pitiful humans is getting boring. It's only fun when one suffers."  
The strange girl pulled a rope out of nowhere. She stared at it, and one strand snapped.  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna fell to the kitchen floor, coughing. Her coffee cup shattered as it hit the floor, spraying the walls with the hot brown liquid. She held her hand to her mouth while she coughed. Pulling it away, she saw blood.  
She couldn't even gasp as she clutched her chest in pain. It was as if a fist was clenching around her heart, suffocating it. The breaths she took were short and thin.  
  


* * *  


  
The strange girl began to laugh. It was a cold, cruel laugh, and it echoed throughout wherever it was she was.  



	3. Two - Confession

**Goddess of Death  
**Chapter Two  
Confession  
*  


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue, please.  


*  


Once again, Setsuna woke up with a headache. Light filtered in through the blinds, hurting her eyes.   
Where am I now? she asked herself.  
Using her hands as a visor, she got a good look around. Everything around her seemed white and sterile. She looked at her arm, and saw an IV in it. She was in the hospital!  
She heard a creaking noise, and saw that it was the door opening. A nurse walked in, pushing a cart.  
"Good to see you're awake, Miss Meioh."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Your friends went to see you and found you unconscious on the kitchen floor."  
"Oh."  
"Well, anyway, I've brought you some food. You need to eat well to regain your strength!"  
She nodded. The nurse pushed the cart up to her bed.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, you just concentrate on getting better!"  
With that, the nurse left. Setsuna poked at something that looked vaguely like creamed corn.  
"Yech," she said to no one in particular.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
Five teenage girls, one little girl, and a guy walked through the door.  
"Setsuna! We were so worried! Are you ok?" said a blonde.  
She nodded. "Yes, Minako. I'm just a little tired..."  
"We won't be long," said the girl with auburn hair.  
"No, that's OK, Makoto."  
"How are you healing?" asked the girl with deep purple hair.  
"Just fine, Rei."  
"Did the doctors say what's wrong? Anemia, perhaps?" asked the girl with short, blue hair.  
"They haven't said anything yet, Ami."  
"Do you know when you'll be out?" questioned another blonde.  
"Not yet, Usagi."  
"Are you sure you're OK?" asked the guy.  
"Yeah, Mamoru."  
"I hope you feel better soon," said the little pink-haired girl.  
She smiled. "Thanks, Chibiusa."  
  


* * *  


  
In the darkness, the strange girl sat, as always. A rope was in front of her, and she was staring intently at it. Several strands snapped at once.  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna sat up, suddenly. She clapped a hand to her mouth, coughing. As she coughed, she felt something hot and moist on her palm. She didn't want to look at it.  
  


* * *  


  
There was a knock on Setsuna's door.  
"Come in," she called from the hospital bed.  
The door opened, and Mamoru walked in.  
"Hello, Setsuna."  
"Hi, Mamoru."  
He sat down on the chair next to her bed.  
"How're you feeling?"  
"A little better," she lied.  
A dizzy spell came over her, and she fell back onto the pillows.  
"Setsuna! Are you OK?"  
"Yes, just a little dizzy."  
"You sure?"  
She nodded the best she could, sitting up.  
"Mamoru, I asked you here for a reason."  
"And it is...?"  
"I'm gonna stop with the lies."  
She blinked back some tears.  
"There are some things I need to tell you... I... l... l..."  
She was shaking slightly.  
_Maybe I should tell him the bad news, first_, she thought.  
"I know that I'm going to die, and that I did a lousy job of hiding it."  
"Now, we don't know that for sure..."  
"No, the doctors just haven't figured it out yet. I am gonna die. The only uncertainty is when. There's more..."  
He shifted nervously in his seat.  
"I... I..."  
_Just be brave!_ she screamed at herself in her mind.  
"I... love... you..."  
Mamoru gasped without a sound. There was a look of utter sadness in his eyes. Tears fell from Setsuna's eyes, forming a puddle on the back of her hand.  
"I..," he started, not quite knowing what to say.  
"Please don't let this get between you and Usagi. Even if there was anything other than friendship shared mutually between us, it would be doomed, just as I am."  
He began to chew on his lip.  
"If... you want to go, I'll understand. This situation is rather awkward, isn't it?"  
He stood up, obviously trying to maintain a cool attitude.  
"I hope you feel better soon," he said, heading towards the door.  
As the door closed behind him, Setsuna collapsed onto the pillows once again, coughing. She leaned over the edge of the bed, and began to cough again. Her blood splattered on the floor, forming a deep red puddle.  
  


* * *  


  
Cruel laughter echoed throughout the darkness as the strange girl stared at a mostly frayed rope.  
"These last few strands are stubborn, but I haven't had a good challenge in centuries!"  
She began to laugh again.  
  


* * *  


  
More of the hot, dark red blood splattered on the hospital room floor. It spread throughout the cracks in the tiles, making miniature streams.  
  


* * *  


  
One by one, the strands in the rope snapped.  
"This last one is stubborn."  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna fell out of the hospital bed, making it tumble over and land on top of her in an ungraceful display. Blood soaked into her hospital gown, staining it.  
"Ma... m... moru," she said, gasping for air while coughing out blood.  
  


* * *  


  
"Come on and snap already!"  
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna's hand went limp.  
  


* * *  


  
The sound of a strand of a rope snapping echoed throughout the darkness, unnaturally loud. The sound was followed by shrill laughter that was without mirth.   



	4. Three - Cherry Blossoms

**Goddess of Death  
**Chapter Three  
Cherry Blossoms  
*  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. Also, please visit http://poison.tuxedomask.com where this story originated. Yes, I did write it. No, I did not steal it.  


*  


Setsuna suddenly felt all the pain leaving her body. She tried to push the hospital bed off of herself, but her hand just went right through it.  
"What's going on?"  
The stood up, ignoring the hospital bed. Then, she noticed another thing: she could see through her hands. She looked down, and was greeted by the sight of her body lying it a pool of blood.  
She buried her head in her hands and cried tears that just disappeared before they could hit the floor.  
"What's going on?" she managed between sobs.  
She opened her eyes, and dropped her hands to her side in surprise. She was surrounded by thick mist, every which way she looked.  
"Where am I?"  
She could barely make out a small figure walking towards her. It came through the mist, and she saw it was a little girl. She had pale skin, jet black hair, and icy blue-grey eyes. She looked... almost dead.  
"I am Kodomo, Spirit of the Unfinished Lives."  
"Where are we?"  
"The Land of the Half-Lived Lives. More commonly known as Limbo."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because you left something unfinished before you died."  
"Do I get to go back and correct it?"  
"No."  
"Then what do I do?"  
"Sit here in eternal boredom or watch the lives of your friends. Both have been known to drive people insane."  
"Will you be staying here?"  
"Of course. I am the Guardian of this land."  
"Do I get to switch options every once in a while?"  
"You get to do whatever you want of whatever's available."  
"Well, I choose to watch them. For now."  
"Follow me, then."  
Kodomo began to walk, and Setsuna followed her. An area of mist cleared out, forming a hole. Slowly, something rose out of the hole. It was a TV!  
"This is how you will watch them."  
The TV slid onto the mist, and the hole disappeared. Setsuna sat down in front of the TV. She pressed the "POWER" button.  
An image of an open coffin surrounded by people wearing black came onto the screen. She turned the volume up. She recognized everybody! They were her friends.  
Gently, she touched the screen where Chibiusa's face was.  
"Don't cry, little one."  
The shot zoomed in on the little pink-haired girl. She was crying, and holding flowers. Setsuna touched the screen again, and it zoomed out. She touched the coffin.  
It was made of cedar, and roses made of garnet were on the lid. The lining was red silk. There, she saw herself, blood-red roses lying all around her. She was paler than she had ever been in life, and it seemed the mortician had put blood-red lipstick on her.  
She touched the screen again, and it zoomed out. She touched Mamoru's face, and it zoomed in. She couldn't read his expression. It seemed cold, filled with regret. That was all she could tell. There were no tears in his eyes.  
"Mamoru, do you still feel at all?" she whispered.  
She touched the screen again, and it zoomed out. She noticed three people she hadn't seen in a while. Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. She touched an area of the screen near their faces, and it zoomed in on all three of them. They were all crying, even Michiru!  
She zoomed out, again.  
"Mamoru, you always wear a mask, even when times are peaceful."  
After zooming in to several people, she saw that Mamoru was the only one without tears. She pressed the power button on the TV.  
"I can't stand it! I'm gonna sit around for now..."  
She turned away from the TV, blinking back tears. She poked at the mist beneath her feet.  
  


* * *  


  
Chibiusa walked through the deserted streets. She had wanted to walk home from the funeral alone. She looked up at the trees lining the street. Cherry blossoms were falling from them.  
"Cherry blossoms are supposed to be romantic, but I guess the falling can be tragic," she whispered to herself.  
_The way Setsuna always looked when she was around Papa... None of the other Senshi looked like that around him, except for Mama. Maybe...?_ she thought to herself.  
She shook her head and smiled sadly.  
"Don't be thinking ill of anybody right now, Chibiusa."  
She sighed slightly.  
"I'm feeling a little dizzy. Maybe I should sit down..."  
She stepped off the sidewalk and onto the soft, lush, green grass of the park. She pulled off her shoes and socks, and walked over to a tree. She sat down under it, leaning back against the trunk.  
"Everything seems so deceptively peaceful..."  
She was shook slightly. Unable to stand it any more, she buried her hand in her face and began to cry.  
"Chibiusa?" said a familiar voice.  
She looked up, wiping her tears away.  
"Hello, Kyusuke."  
"Are you all right?"  
She nodded, forcing a small smile.  
"Are you sure? What's wrong?"  
"One of my oldest friends just died."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No, it's OK. I'll be fine."  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
She nodded slightly.  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
She stood up, and got her socks and shoes back on. Chibiusa took him by the arm. He tried to hide his slight blushing.  
"Kyusuke?"  
"Hai?"  
"Thanks."  
He smiled. They walked towards her house, arm in arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder, glad for someone to comfort her.   
  


* * *  


  
Setsuna smiled a little, watching the two.  
"Good luck, Small Lady."  
  


* * *  


  
"Well, Kyusuke, this is my house."  
Reluctantly, Chibiusa let go of his arm. She stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. She gave a small smile, and headed towards the front door. Kyusuke stood there, blushing and stunned.  
  


* * *  


  
Usagi sat in her room, a small food tray with a plate of dumplings and a cup of green tea in front of her. She picked up the teacup, and sipped.   
"I don't like this silence. Even though there's no one here to make it awkward, it's still mocking me."  
She set her tea down, and stood up. Her socks scraped against the carpeting as she walked towards the window. With a slight sigh, she sat down next to her window, and pushed it open.  
"What a lovely spring night. Too bad I can't enjoy it."  
The blonde noticed pale pink petals falling from the trees.  
"Cherry blossoms. How nice. Now I know the world is mocking me."  
She sighed once again, as she brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face.  
"Why do I feel so strange inside?" she asked herself, looking at a cherry blossom on her hand. "I feel a strange peacefulness, and I feel guilt. Am I supposed to feel this way?"  
A soft, peaceful melody began to play. It had many instruments, but Usagi could only recognize one: the flute.  
"Hmm? Where's that music coming from?"  
She was silent for a moment, enjoying the song while listening for its origins.  
"Must be Chibiusa's radio."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Bonus - Character Poems

**Goddess of Death**  
Bonus  
Character Poems  
**********  
**Laughing **  
Silent as if it's hurting,  
The world falls in my lap.  
Everything is burning,  
No one seems to care.  
Silence is my best friend,  
Everything around me dies.  
Loneliness and pain are everywhere,  
I'm laughing, because I caused it all.  
Opposition is falling to the ground,  
An arrow through everybody's heart.  
Dreaming has become useless,  
Everything is willing to fall.  
Even the emotion called love...  
Can't resist the call of death.  
Finally, I'm the happy one.....  
'Cause I set the world on fire.  
Memories of happiness will disappear,  
Let yourself be taken over by fear.  
I'm laughing just to hear my voice,  
Cruelty can never be destroyed!!!  
Everything around us is falling,  
Breaking when it hits the ground.  
It's funny how you're all afraid,  
Even though death isn't the end.  
Everything you ever loved...  
Joins you in Hell's flames.  
  
**Heartbeat Symphony**  
Your final heartbeats,  
A symphony of endings.  
I think I'm learning to cry,  
But I can never quite be sure.  
Is this love or is it guilt,  
I'm feeling when you're gone?  
The world's tearing away at it all,  
Before we know it, everything's dead.  
The silence is deafening,  
So awkward in its pain.  
Every last breath escapes you,  
I don't know why it's like this.  
My heart is twisting up,  
Nothing seems quite right.  
Everything around us is falling,  
You are the only thing missing.  
I hear your every last heartbeat,  
A symphony I have grown to hate.  
Your pain is tearing away this mask,  
Making me show that I'm real after all.  
The world around us dies,  
And we're to weak to help.  
I see the ripples in the water,  
Born from tears by cold blue eyes.  
Almost silent, the painful symphony,  
Whispers of a tragic, painful parting.  
The world doesn't seem real anymore,  
Everybody wears a mocking smile mask.  
The Universe is a masquerade party,  
I think you have just won the prize.  
Forever is a melody  
That ends too soon.  
It's your very last heartbeat,  
Symphony of everything wrong.  
  
**Painful Happiness **  
Painful, stalking, dying, end,  
Worlds falling with a crash.  
Laughter floating in the air,  
Tears falling on the ground.  
I'm so sorry about everything,  
I was stupid not to notice.  
Crying your last tears,  
Don't make you relive it!  
I'm a foolish, stupid girl,  
Trying to comfort herself.  
Why didn't I see this coming,  
Was this end inevitable...?  
Rain is falling on every flower,  
Is there somebody crying for you?  
I'm so sorry about it all,  
I wish you didn't leave.  
Always and forever,  
Peaceful melodies.  
Dreams lying in my head,  
Wish for an eternal sleep.  
The world seems so wrong,  
Forever has lost meaning.  
I'll beg you, just once more,  
Don't leave these tears - Wait!  
Running after smiling illusions,  
Forever after... I'm too late.  
Memories are dancing all around,  
Urging on our boxed-up tears.  
Silent melodies are playing,  
Painful happiness in my mind.  
Loving it and hating it,  
Subconscious indecision.  
I'm standing still with tears,  
Running and laughing, as well.  
I beg the sky to strike me down,  
So I can go on living like this.  
Just never say forever,  
Let me live in chaos!  
I'm so sorry, once again,  
I'm just a foolish child.  
Silently loud screaming,  
The world falls on us.  
  
**Unsaid**  
All the words that never came,  
All the things we never said.  
Our tension's getting thicker,  
Here forever, until I leave.  
I'm sorry I hid so much,  
I thought silence was best.  
Scars inside, we get from life,  
Don't wake me up from this dream.  
Every day was happy for you,  
My own nightmarish torture.  
We're all damned to fall in love,  
So count your mixed blessings.  
It's the same old song you sing,  
Claiming to be the tragic hero.  
Sorry if it sounds cruel,  
I learned what honesty is.  
There are things no one says,  
Emotions will go bottled up.  
The world's falling down,  
I'll be gone to catch it.  
Everything is burning, dying,  
We're all doomed to never end.  
Immortality of pain,  
A treasured punishment.  
Run away from your problems,  
So you can face them later.  
We're all screaming,  
But without voices.  
Loneliness and tragedy will never end,  
We're prisoners of our own minds.  
Our endless tortures,  
All of it is self-induced.  
We're crashing down on ourselves,  
Because something was left unsaid.  
  
**World Falling**  
You're all playing a losing game,  
The Universe is expendable.  
Nothing is in your hands,  
Everything left up to me.  
Silence will surround you,  
Bring you to the ground.  
The only sound you'll ever hear  
Will bring you to your ends.  
Cries ring throughout your minds,  
Your world is falling into chaos.  
Nobody can trust anybody,  
Not even themselves...  
Melodies are playing soft,  
Foretelling worlds' deaths.  
Silence is your only friend,  
Let me end your pain forever.  
Maybe it is your turn to cry,  
An instrumental end of life.  
While the rest of you are ending,  
I'll be laughing at your tears.  
The world's falling, painful shaking,  
Piece of happiness, dead at your feet.  
Cruelty is in the air,  
Can't you feel it all?  
While you all are ending up in misery,  
I'll be the one dancing on your graves.  
You might think me a bit mean,  
But what did you expect, then?  
Rain pouring down from clouds,  
Washing away pools of blood.  
You're crying, falling to your knees,  
I'll be laughing, wishing this eternity.  
My turn has come,  
World's falling.   
  
**Dreams of Never**  
Midnight dreamers get their wish,  
Of happiness and their true love.  
I'll be the one crying in my sleep,  
Wishing for you without a smile.  
Everything we knew and loved,  
Is lying, dead, at my feet.  
Although I'm still alive,  
Is it a life worth living?  
I can't choose between  
Fate and happy endings.  
I lie awake at night,  
Wanting you to be here.  
Silence washing over us,  
An akward, tragic melody.  
Silently, I hear your soft voice,  
Telling me what I can't understand.  
Dreams of happiness I never knew,  
End as nightmares of our reality.  
So many things we never said,  
Because we were so afraid.  
Melodies pierce the dark silences,  
Illuminating my nighttime visions.  
We're so sad in our peace,  
We can't realize anything.  
The world will pass us by,  
If only we could be happy.  
Dreams of what we never had,  
Mocking all of our miseries.   
  
**Dying Innocence**  
Days of happiness I thought would never end,  
Stopping suddenly in a pool of blood shed.  
Tears are falling silently,  
I think I'm losing touch.  
This is too much for anybody,  
To have innocence dashed.  
The world I once knew and loved,  
Falling all around cruel reality.  
Silently wishing for everything,  
The world is such a cruel place.  
My silence is an answer,  
No one seems to understand.  
The world I once knew,  
Falling all around me.  
Everyday is like an eternal nightmare,  
So why I can't I wake up with a scream?  
This is too much for me,  
Innocence is leaving.  
All the awkward silences between adults,  
I'm beginning to understand your life.  
Loneliness and misery,  
Things I've always known.  
All the happiness we used to have,  
Begins to seem like just a dream.  
I once thought I had the worst life,  
Why did you have to prove me wrong?  
All those things I was never meant to know,  
Have become more obvious than I would like.  
Silence is surrounding me,  
So I'll seclude myself.  
Hating things I once loved,  
Has become my sad reality.  
Maybe it's my turn to feel pain,  
Or do I actually deserve this?  
Make time go back to peaceful days,  
And stop everything forevermore.  
All those painful silences,  
Come rushing into my mind.  
Lonely days are here again,  
I'm cursing you for leaving.  
  
**Lonely Reality**  
Every time I see you two kiss,  
It's a dagger through my heart.  
I just realized all the sadness,  
I guess I'm the lonely one.  
Every day is falling apart,  
I'm wishing for your love.  
Soft and sad melodies are playing,  
I'll wish for what I'll never have.  
My thoughts are put into words,  
Every time I hear that song.  
This is my favorite nightmare,  
The one where I'm all alone.  
The quiet voice you use to speak  
Is long gone from all our pain.  
Every lonely night I spent crying,  
Is now my own hellish life, eternally.  
Every time I hear that song,  
I feel tears welling up.  
I guess it's my turn to feel the pain,  
Even though it's always been right here.  
Everybody's claiming to have a painful life,  
While they've never experienced this misery.  
Every moment that I live,  
I live, wanting only you.  
The tears are forming once again,  
And I'm falling to my knees.  
I always knew what longing felt like,  
But what does it feel like to be loved?  
Crying in my melancholic dreams,  
I'll be trying to be stronger.  
Every day, when I wake up,  
The lonely reality takes over.  
Even if you loved me back,  
It would be a doomed feeling.  
Silences are coming from everywhere,  
Will I be the only one left alone?  
Longing for a happier life,  
I'll be falling so far down.  
When the cherry blossoms start to fall,  
Promise me you will chose your emotions.  
Every lonely night I spent,  
Wishing for your red rose.  
Now I dread my waking moments,  
As the lonely reality takes over.  
  
**Bloodbath**  
Now, the world cries for you,  
No, please don't run away.  
There's a promise I made,  
But I didn't mean to keep.  
Running into you again,  
It just can't happen.  
No matter how many times I'll say it,  
"I'm sorry" doesn't seem like enough.  
Even now, when you're soaked in your own blood,  
You can't seem to say those three little words.  
Once again, I'll curse whoever took you away;  
It seems like I'm trying to make it all up.  
Even now, I can't seem to cry,  
Despite the need to let it go.  
Impossibilities are now all real,  
So now I can feel loneliness.  
I'm try to run away,  
But it's cowardly.  
I guess life will always be unfair,  
Because I can't be a stronger man.  
Cruelty is rewarded  
While what happened to you...  
Now I'm bathing in blood that isn't my own,  
Does that make me your cold-blooded killer?  
Daydreams aren't enough to replace reality;  
I may never see you next to me again.  
So that you've tasted your own blood, as you cough it up,  
How does it feel to be the one who's dying?  
  
  



End file.
